Jealousy
by firewingz
Summary: UPDATED CHAPTER 5! Why has Legolas been abused? Elrond tries to find out but Legolas won't say. Something is amiss in Mirkwood. But what? Plz RR!
1. Chapter One: Abuse

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or its characters.  
  
==== means change setting or scene  
  
Jealousy  
by: firewingz  
  
Chapter 1: Bruises

* * *

The sun was just setting as a young rider arrived at Imladris. The rider was heavily dressed with a thick black cloak and hood hiding his face. The guards immediately halted the mysterious rider.   
  
"Who are you? What business do you have here?" One of the guards spoke firmly, bow in hand.  
  
The rider smiled. "I am glad security is still uptight." The rider then carefully pulled back his hood and let it drop on his back. The light from Imladris shined on his face. He had blonde hair and clear blue eyes, his ear pointed.  
  
"Prince Legolas," the two guards immediately bowed. "We are terribly sorry, we..."  
  
Legolas quickly shook his head. "It is alright. I understand."  
  
The guards immediately let the young elven prince inside the gates of Imladris, where he got off his horse. Suddenly, Elladen, Elrohir and Estel came up to him and gave him a bear hug. Elrond stood in back, a smile playing on his lips. But Elrond suddenly caught pain in Legolas' happy eyes. Anyone would not have seen it for the elven prince hides his pain very well, but Elrond had known this elf since he was just born and knew him well.   
  
When the twins and the human let go of Legolas, Legolas immediately bowed to Lord Elrond in respect.   
  
"Welcome Legolas. What brings you here?" Elrond greeted with obvious joy.  
  
"Ada (father) gave me a vacation from patrolling and also gave me permission to go where I'd like. I have not been here in a long time and I wanted to see all of you," Legolas responded. Legolas had used the time from Mirkwood to Imladris to decide upon what reason he'd give to the lord of Rivendell as to this unexpected visit was.   
  
Elrond nodded with a smile. Elrond knows there's another reason as to his visit or rather possibly escape. Legolas spoke as if he'd rehearsed that. Something did not feel right and Elrond had learned to trust his instincts after his long life.   
  
"We are glad indeed you have come," Elrond said, as he led the elven prince and his sons to the rooms. "How fares Thranduil and Fauxvir?" Fauxvir is Legolas' older brother and the crown prince of Mirkwood.  
  
"They are both well and sends their regards. How does Imladris fare?"  
  
"Imladris is well, but I cannot say the same for my sons," Elrond said, glancing at them as he spoke. The last mischievous act they did was somehow releasing the horses and it took weeks to retrieve them all.  
  
Legolas smiled widely, knowing the legendary twins and Estel's games. In fact, when Legolas was an elfing, he was pretty mischievous as well, though Elrond knew this full well.  
  
"Legolas, you are tired. Rest," Elrond almost commanded, knowing Legolas would not admit it.  
  
At the sound of the commanding voice, Legolas bowed and went to his room that he used whenever he came to Imladris. Legolas carefully shut the door and bolted it. He carefully removed his cloak and boots. He carefully took off his upper clothes before slipping on his night clothes. Even in the moonlight, the numerous bruises and cuts on his chest and back were clearly visible. He only hoped that Elrond and his sons would not find out, though he had already made up a story to cover his injuries.  
  
====  
  
The next morning, Estel knocked on Legolas' door, wondering why the elven prince hadn't awoken yet. Normally, Legolas was the first to be up.   
  
The bolt was slowly removed and Estel came inside.   
  
"Good Morning," Legolas' soft voice greeted the human.  
  
"Same to you," Estel responded good naturally. Elrond and his twin sons had also came up to see Legolas.  
  
In his haste to greet Estel, Legolas had not covered his wrist completely, which was a deep shade of purple and red. Legolas suddenly noticed it and quickly pulled his sleeve down, but not before Elrond saw it.   
  
Elrond walked briskly up to Legolas and grabbed his hand and pulled the sleeve up to reveal his wrist and arm. It was completely covered with bruises and small cuts.  
  
Elrond looked up to Legolas with shook written in his eyes. The twins and Estel gasped aloud. How could they not have noticed?   
  
"Where did you get this Legolas?" Elrond asked, clearly anger with whoever had done this.  
  
Legolas looked at the ground and refuse to look Elrond in the eyes. "It...It was spiders and Orcs that I had encountered while coming here," Legolas recited, just like what he planned a week ago.  
  
Elrond looked more closely at the cuts and bruises then grabbed his other hand and pulled the sleeve up as well. "Legolas, let me see your back."  
  
"It is nothing. You need not worry, Elrond." Legolas spoke softly.  
  
"Let me see them. Either you could show them to me, or I'll ask Elladen and Elrohir to."  
  
Legolas kept his eyes on the ground and knew he could not keep his promise for long. He sighed and carefully removed his upper clothes. Elrond would have gasped but he quickly composed himself. "Elladen, get the medicine."  
  
It took Elladen a couple seconds to comprehend what his father had said, but he quickly obeyed.  
  
Legolas' back and chest were covered with the same bruises and cuts like that on his arms. His back looked like it was flogged in the same spot at least twice.   
  
"Legolas, how did you say you got these wounds?" Elrond asked again, knowing full well that Legolas is lying.  
  
"Orcs and spiders," Legolas quickly replied.   
  
"Legolas, do not lie to me. Orcs and spiders do not give you this type of bruises and cuts. Who did this to you?"  
  
"It is as I said, orcs and spiders."  
  
"Legolas, if you do not tell me, this elf would be torturing others like yourself. You have to tell me who abused you like this."  
  
Elladen then came into the room, carrying all the necessary herbs.   
  
"It is okay to tell us," Elrohir assured.  
  
"We'll get him back for this, don't you worry," Estel said, anger lacing his words. Everyone else agreed. Legolas had been like another son to Elrond and another brother for the twins and Estel.  
  
Legolas, for the first time since the interrogation looked up into Elrond's eyes. "If I tell you," Legolas nearly whispered, then looking at Estel, "would you promise me to not blame or tell anyone of him?"  
  
Elrond, Estel, Elrohir and Elladen wore the exact same shocked and curious face. But they nodded in unison. Their thoughts were to first find out who did this, then figure out a way to somehow punish the abuser without breaking their promise.  
  
"We agree, please tell us Legolas," Elladen said, desperately wanting to protect Legolas from the elf that dared to abuse the Prince of Mirkwood like this.  
  
Legolas sighed again. He knew that if he were to lie and blame it on orcs and spiders again, they would not believe him. But in truth, the injuries were not that bad, with the speed of elven healing, he'd be back to normal within days. These injuries he can recover from. After all, battling orcs on his patrols constantly gave him more fatal wounds then these simple bruises and cuts. But if he told the truth, the soldiers that Legolas protected from getting flogged again for their incompetence in battle, would be whipped again. Legolas looked at the ground again, wondering what he should say.

* * *

To be Continued.  
  
I'm sorry if this doesn't make any sense, but in the next chapter the person responsible would be revealed and his motives would be as well. Plz RR and tell me your suggestions and advice. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter Two: Explanation

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or its characters.  
  
==== means change setting or later on

  
**Jealousy**

by: firewingz

* * *

Chapter 2  
  
Everyone was looking at the prince of Mirkwood, hoping and looking for an answer to his abuse. "Legolas, we promise not to tell anyone without your consent but tell us what happened?" Elrond gently asked Legolas who clearly looked like he just wanted to disappear. 

Legolas carefully put his shirt on to cover his bruised body before wearily sitting down on the bed. Elrond and his sons waited patiently for the Mirkwood prince to say his piece. Estel's hand was a fist, almost white now, he would make sure whoever did this to Legolas would get it.  
Legolas sighed, finding no way out of his situation, he decided to tell the truth...or part of it.

"I..."Legolas started hesitantly, "was coming back with the main patrol group. We had just finished off killing a nest full of spiders. We had barely gotten away. Fauxvir and I were both co-heading same patrol that day and he had I had some injuries. Which would account to some of the injuries on my back."

Elrond was skeptical about that but let it pass for now. The Lord of Imladris waited for Legolas to continue.

"I was wandering the halls when I passed by the dungeons. Strangely the doors weren't closed but I heard something so I went in. Upon entering, I heard whips and screams of pain. So I went in to stop it. But then, someone heard me going in and I couldn't remember anything. When I came to, someone I didn't recognize wiped me. Luckily, my brother managed to get me out of the dungeons. I tried to pack most of the things I'd need for the journey and bandaged some of the wounds. From there, I made it to Imladris." Legolas said, finishing his account of what happened.

Elrond's sons looked at their father. The Lord of Imaldris could tell that although Legolas told the truth, he didn't say the entire truth. The Prince was holding something back...but why? However, Elrond just smiled grimly and nodded, accepting Legolas' story...for now.

Legolas seemed to breath a little easier. "Alright Legolas, let me rebandage your wounds first. Rest for now. You need it. And no arguing," Elrond added. As soon as Elrond had dressed the wounds, the family of Elrond left Legolas' room so he could rest.

Legolas smiled, hoping Elrond believed that that was all there was. Legolas hoped everything is still well in Mirkwood. He didn't want to see his father or his brother again, not in the state that he's in now, which was why Legolas had left Mirkwood so quickly. The Prince of Mirkwood hoped his father understood. Legolas' body was still sleep deprived and before long, his eyes glazed over in sleep.  
  
====  
  
"Ada," Elladen spoke first, as soon as they all entered Elrond's study room. "Legolas wasn't telling us the entire truth. Something is amiss in Mirkwood."

"Indeed," Elrond argued. "But, we won't find anything else until we go to Mirkwood and see for oursevles." "Are you saying...we're..." Estel tried to say. "Yes, we're going to pay a visit to Mirkwood. I sense there's a whole other story to this. When Legolas feels better, we'll leave. But do not tell Legolas we're going anywhere. I have a feeling he doesn't want to return home just yet."  
  
====  
  
"Where's Legolas?" King Thranduil asked, worry clearly evident in his majestic eyes, whose looking at Fauxvir at the moment. "I do not know Adar. I thought he was in his room, but his horse is gone as well. He just left." Fauxvir said with sadness lacing his speech. 

"Fauxvir, arrange some search parties and have them look for your brother," King Thranduil said, hoping his son didn't fall prey to any spiders.

"Yes, Adar," Fauxvir said, bowing before leaving the throne room. As soon as Fauxvir left the room, the sadness left his eyes and a big smile laced his lips. The crown prince Fauxvir strolled leisurely towards the Captain who was down the hall. As soon as he rounded the corner, he quickly masked his happiness with a sad face and prepared to the meet the captain.

* * *

To Be Continued:  
  
I'm sorry it took so long to update. I wasn't sure how to continue. Thank you to the reviewers and any suggestions on plot line or grammer are welcomed. thank you and rr please! Thanx reviewers! 


	3. Chapter Three: Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or its characters.  
  
==== means change setting or later on

  
**Jealousy**

by: firewingz

* * *

Chapter 3:

_Walking through the empty corridors of the palace, a young elf could barely hear the whips and screams from down the hallway. He walked cautiously down the hallway and found that the sounds originated from the dungeons. The door was cracked open and the young elf went to investigate. He opened the door fully and walked inside. No sooner had he gotten a yard away when the door slammed shut and everything went black. _

_ He awoke a short time later to a bucket of water. He looked up and saw other soldiers that had recently been on patrol duty with him, tied with chains to the wall. He was aghast, who would do such a thing without the King's permission? Suddenly, he heard a whip crack the stone floor. He looked up to the cold dark eyes of the crown prince of Mirkwood...his brother. _

_ "Fauxvir, what are you doing?"_

_ "Does it not seem obvious Legolas? I'm punishing those who did poorly during our patrol," Fauxvir answered.__ "Without our father's knowledge?" Legolas questioned, just noticeing that he was also chained to the wall. _

_ "What he doesn't know can't hurt him," Fauxvir answered grinning. At that, Legolas' older brother brought the whip down on Legolas. Legolas was so surprised that he didn't even utter a cry. _

_ He was too shocked that his own brother had hit him! Even his father never raised a hand to him. Legolas stared at his brother, dumbfounded and neither protested or cried aloud when his brother brought down the whip again and again and again. For how long Legolas wasn't sure...all he knew was how cold and hateful his brother's eyes were._

_ Suddenly, Legolas chains were cut off by his brother. Without the chains, the prince of Mirkwood slumped to the cold ground, barely registering the blood or the pain that flared over his abused body. Fauxvir leaned by Legolas' ear and whispered, "Don't tell anyone...or all these people down here...will die...all because of you...dear little brother..."  
_  
======  
  
Legolas awoke with a start, unaware that tears trailed down his check. He struggled to control his rapid, erratic heart and focused on calming his breathing. Legolas flung the blankets away and rushed to the open balcony window where the comforting caresses of the wind and soothing voices of the trees finally calmed him down.

The Prince of Mirkwood gripped the balcony until his hands were white. He almost collapsed right then and there, but he held himself up. 'My brother isn't here now, there's nothing to fear,' Legolas kept chanting under his breath. Legolas looked up at the sparkling jewels in the sky and felt them giving him their light, trying to comfort the prince.

'Why, Fauxvir? I loved you...and I thought you loved me too. I don't understand...' Legolas thought, walking back to his bed, his exhausted body flung itself onto the soft mattress. 'Why?' Legolas kept thinking until he gave into what his body and mind needed most: sleep.  
  
=====  
  
Fauxvir paced in his room. The guards reported back that they hadn't found a trace of the Prince. King Thranduil immediately sent out messengers to the other two elven kingdoms for assistance. That's what scared Fauxvir the most. What if his little bratling brother made it to Imladris...or worse...Lothlorien?

But Fauxvir relaxed, no...Legolas couldn't have made it that far...he had made sure of that...surely Legolas had already been captured by Orcs or died on the way out. 'Yes,' Fauxvir thought, 'Legolas wouldn't have made it. And even if somehow he did...he would never tell.'

Fauxvir almost laughed aloud, but remembered about the current situation to stop himself in time. It wouldn't do good to be laughing right now...especially when you're suppose to be worried right now. Fauxvir smiled, everything was working as planned.

* * *

To Be Continued:  
  
Hey everyone, I'm sorry it isn't as long. But I promise the next one will be. Thank you reviewers for giving me so much support for this story. I can't thank you enough. Thank you so much! If you have any suggestions at all, I'd be more than happy to hear them. Again, thank you reviewers!  
  
**got-lotr:** I'm glad you like the second chapter. Hope you like this one as well.  
  
**Starlit Hope**: I like that. Maybe I will. He honestly deserves it. I'm glad you thought of that. :)  
  
**kazbels:** Yeah, he would have been. But lukily he isn't. I hope you like this chapter, it sorta tells what really happened.  
  
**Coolio02**: Did this chapter sorta help you confirm your suspicions? But there is reason behind the madness.  
  
**Aranna Undomiel:** I hope this chapter met your expectations. There's more of that "nasty brother" to come in later chapters!  
  
**ak-stinger:** I'm glad you like this story so far. Hopefully I didn't disappoint you in this chapter.

**Unknown:** I'm very glad you're interested in the story.


	4. Chapter Four: Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or its characters. 

-------means change setting or later on

**Jealousy **

by: firewingz

Chapter 4:

* * *

Lord Elrond and his sons were in the study room when the messanger from Mirkwood arrived. The Lord of Imladris asked one of his guards to bring Legolas in while the messanger went to the kitchen to repack his bag for the voyage back. Now was the time to bring Legolas back and figure out what exactly happened. 

There was a soft knock on the door, before the door was opened. Legolas came in and bowed to the lord.

"Legolas, there is no need," Lord Elrond said. "Come, sit down"

Legolas did what was asked and waited patiently for the lord of Imladris to continue. "Legolas," Elrond started. "This came for you." Elrond then handed Legolas the letter that King Thranduil sent. Legolas looked down for a moment before accepting the letter. Elrond did not miss that slight hesitation.

"Thank you," Legolas said softly. "Excuse me." Legolas was about to leave, but Elrond interuppted.

"Legolas, Please, stay." Legolas stopped before accepting his seat again.

"It has been a while since we have visited Mirkwood, King Thranduil. If you would like, we could all go together?" Lord Elrond asked, but from the tone of which it was said implied that they were going no matter what Legolas said. Legolas smiled gratefully.

"Thank you. It would be a pleasure to have your company."

The twins and Estel smiled with relief. They had feared another argument between the two stubborn elves.

"When are we leaving?" Legolas asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Would that be alright with you"

"Yes, of course. Thank you," Legolas said softly, and this time, even Lord Elrond didn't catch the hint of mischief that flickered in the prince of Mirkwood's eyes.

-------

Later that evening, after dinner, Legolas decided to head back to his room earlier, to get some rest. Estel, Elrohir and Elladan wanted to stay up later, but their father warned them to be prepared for the week long trip to Mirkwood. Elrond had to smile at their youth. He remembered when Legolas was their age, merely two thousand years ago. Elrond still remembered when Legolas 'accidently' let all of the horses free from the stables. Legolas claimed that the horses were very restricted and wanted to freely roam the fields. King Thranduil had been really upset but even though Elrond sternly ordered Legolas to retrieve the horses, he did heed what the prince of Mirkwood said. Instead of the stables, Elrond gave them a meadow. Lord Elrond smiled at the memory before returning to his study room.

By midnight, the house of Elrond was fast asleep. Everyone will be up early to get ready for the trip. Legolas opened his eyes and sat up from his bed. He managed to get five hours of sleep before midnight. He got up and went to his bag, where he already packed his essentials. He crept to to his balcony. Looking around, he found that the guards were on the other side. Legolas went on top of the railing, jumped softly and lightly onto a branch. He looked back towards Imladris once more with regret in his eyes before fleeing into the night.

------

The next morning, Estel and the twins went to call Legolas for breakfast before heading out. The horses were almost ready, and the rations were already packed. They knocked once on Legolas' door, but hearing no response, they knocked once more before opening the door. They found the bed neatly made, no Legolas and none of his belongings were there either. But they did find a note on his nightstand, addressed to Elrond. They quickly rushed towards their father and handed Elrond the note. The letter was short but did not give any clues as to his whereabouts. It read:

Lord Elrond,

I am sorry for having to burden you. Thank you for your concern, but really I am alright. Sorry for everything. Hope Imladris fares well and send my regards to Estel, Elrohir and Elladen. Thank you.

Legolas

Lord Elrond sighed and tucked the note inside his cloak. "Ada," Elladan said, "Are we still to go to Mirkwood"

"Yes, more than anything, something in Mirkwood is amiss. King Thranduil must know."

---------

Two messangers arrived in Lothlorien for Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. One from Mirkwood; one from Imladris. After reading the messages, she had a feeling as to where to find Legolas. If they do not find him soon, an orc would. Apparently, according to Elrond, Legolas' injuries are not that bad, but would still take some time to heal, and during that time would be when an orc would most likely be able to kill him. Lady Galadriel knows that Legolas was not a child anymore. But a child that was emotionally unstable could do something very reckless. The Lady of the Light hoped they could find Legolas soon.

To be continued:

* * *

Sorry. Just arrived home for Christmas break. Should be able to write more now. Hope everyone likes what's going on. If not, please tell me sugestions as to what to do in the next chapter. Thank you and please rr. You guys keep this story going. Thanks!

**got-lotr**: I'm glad you like it! Thank you! You're so kind! :)

**Dark Lady Arantraneth**: Lol, that's a good suggestion. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks!

**Starlit Hope:** Not quite, but will be soon. Thanks!

**Tindomiel**: Sorry for the typo. I'll keep an eye out for that. But thank you for telling me. Any more grammer suggestions are welcomed.

**Coolio02**: Sorry to keep you waiting. Hope you enjoy.

**ak-stinger:** There'll be more Fauxvir in the next chapter, and more explanations. Thanks!

**Aranna Undomiel:** Thank you. sorry for such short chapters. I'll try and make them longer. More will be explained in the next chapter. Thanks!

**Zolac no Miko:** Hope you enjoy this chapter. :) thanks!

**Little Old me**: Thanks. Hope you enjoy. sorry for the wait.


	5. Chapter Five: Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or its characters.

-------means change setting or later on

**Jealousy**

by: firewingz

Chapter 5:

* * *

King Thranduil sat quietly in Legolas' room as the sun began its descent from the sky. It has nearly been three weeks since Legolas' sudden disappearance and nothing but being in his room brought the King any peace nowadays. He watched the leaves swaying with the branches and remembered a time when Legolas was still but an elfling, would jump onto the branches and swing with the wind. He also remembered how his heart dropped a thousand stories when he saw his precious son dangling (albeit with glee) from a dangerously thin branch. Thranduil sighed. Where could his greenleaf have gone? And why have the trees been whispering so confusingly about his son's whereabouts?

A messenger suddenly appeared at the door and announced the arrival of the Lord from Rivendell. King Thranduil immediately lept from his position on Legolas' neat bed to the palace entrance. A messenger had arrived a couple days earlier to announce that Lord Elrond has finally entered the woodland realm and had news of his son. The letter urgently requested King Thranduil to not speak of it to anyone, including his closest advisers or even his eldest son, until they've arrived at the gates. King Thranduil could not understand the secrecy, but nonetheless acquiesced. If the Lord believes secrecy was necessary, than King Thranduil would listen for the sake of his child.

King Thranduil gracefully swept through the room, and signaled for his guards to summon Fauxvir. Thranduil barely arrived at the entry way when the House of Elrond stepped through the threshold. The King and the Lord immediately embraced.

"Elrond, thank you for coming. Please, make yourselves at home." The King of the Woodland welcomed as soon as they broke their embrace. Elladan, Elrohir and Estel politely bowed formally to the King before looking at the majestic elf before them. They were still very much intimidated not only by such a powerful figure, but also by the majesty of his palace which was easily more cavernous than there home was in Imladris.

"Thranduil, thank you for accepting our surprise visit," Elrond responded. "We have urgent news to discuss with you. May we go someplace more private?"

"Of course," King Thranduil said, as he lead the way to his private studies.

As they walked into Thranduil's private study, the doors were shut before they all sat down. Elrond could not help but realize how long it has truly been since he's been to Mirkwood. Nothing physical has changed. But yet, the atmosphere and the aura has changed greatly from a time when two young lords were bathed with the joys of fatherhood, holding their babe in their arms while sitting in the comfort of their wives' company, now to a time when dangers overflowed the land and they no longer had their complete family surrounding them.

"What has passed mellin-non?" King Thranduil immediately asked. All decorum forgotten. Elrond's sons, so unnaturally quiet, looked back to their father for an answer.

"Thranduil, we asked to be kept a secret because we fear of what we may find in Mirkwood." Elrond answered calmly. "I am not entirely sure what exactly will occur, but this I do know. Something dark is approaching or has already arrived."

"Of course the darkness has arrived," Thranduil bellowed, unleashing his bent up angry and guilt at the loss of his son and the seemingly non-answer from a Lord he was hoping for answers but only answered in riddles. "The once Greenwood the Great has dissolved to merely Mirkwood. If that is not darkness, I do not know of what you speak!" King Thranduil's eyes immediately cooled down and asked desperately, "What of Legolas?"

"I am not merely talking about the darkness that has crept into Middle Earth or into Mirkwood, but a darkness within. I fear you need to know what happened to Legolas, and what may be behind all of this. Do you not realize how important Mirkwood is to our elven realms? With or without the rings of power?" Elrond asked calmly, trying to sooth Thranduil's anger with understanding and compassion.

"I know not of what you speak, but..." A knock suddenly interrupted Thranduil and he went to the door and nearly broke it open, so powerful was his anger. The sons of Elrond cringed inwardly with fearful eyes.

The poor messenger immediately apologized and gave him an urgently sealed note from Lothlorien. With the door closed, Thranduil opened the letter and began to read aloud.

"King Thranduil and Lord Elrond,  
Please do not leave Mirkwood. I have sent Celeborn to Mirkwood to deliver an important message that I feared could be intercepted in mid-air. I and Haldir will continue to search for Legolas.

Galedrial"

"Elrond, please explain." Thranduil asked before taking a seat by the fire. "There is clearly more to my son than you are telling me. Especially if Celeborn himself is arriving here within the week."

---

It was nearly dusk when Legolas was finally able to locate a small grove in the woods. He had traveled for nearly a week without rest and quickly made sure his cloak was wrapped securely around him. Beyond the grove was a small human settlement that were on friendly terms with the elven realms.

Legolas quickly went to the inn and settled into a room of his own. He did not know how much longer he could linger out in the plains without getting caught by orcs or worst. His injuries were still not healing as they should and his attention had not been as keen as he would have liked. He decided to risk entering the human settlement to get at least one nights rest before continuing on his journey. There was something he needed to see and confirm for himself before he could figure out where to go next or what to do next.

He hated to worry his father or his friends, but this was something he must do. Fauxvir's voice kept creeping into his memory and he wanted nothing more than to erase it all from his mind. It could not be true. In order to know the truth, he had to return to a place he had avoided for decades. A memory he had tried for decades to erase from his memory. And yet, the harder he tried to push it aside, the more vivid it became and the more vicious it taunted him whenever he did remember.

He needed to return to the site where he was put a few decades old. Not yet old enough to hold a weapon, to train, or to appreciate all that was surrounding him. He had to return there.

He had to return back to his childhood nightmare.

Back to where his nana was murdered.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED:

Thank you everyone for your kind words and encouragement, and I apologize profusly for waiting this long before updating. I had almost lost all hope with this story, but you have made me pick it back up again and finish it :) I have a few outlines of the next chapters so more will be coming! And more will be explained in the next chapter, and it'll be longer than this one. Please let me know what you think and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint anyone. Again, thank you so much everyone for your kind messages and support!!


End file.
